herofandomcom-20200223-history
Crosshairs (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Crosshairs is an Autobot member and major character in the 2014 movie, Transformers: Age of Extinction and it's sequel'' Transformers: The Last Knight . He is the Autobot Paratrooper who knows how to operate an Orbital Assault Carrier and is able to ride on the Dinobot, Scorn. Crosshairs only cares about one such person: himself. Crosshairs chooses to be independent so that he can avoid danger, even if his allies are in danger. Appearance Personality History Transformers: Age of Extinction Crosshairs was among the Autobots who went into hiding on Earth when Harold Attinger's Cemetery Wind began hunting down the Autobots. Crosshairs had joined up with Drift, Hound, and Bumblebee, and the group remained hidden until Optimus Prime returned to them. Crosshairs expressed joy and faith when their leader returned, saying he always believed he would, but still grumbled about the treatment of the Autobots at the hands of the humans. Crosshairs, along with Hound, immediately tried to kill Cade Yeager, Tessa Yeager, and Shane Dyson, but Optimus restrained him, explaining their part in helping protect him from Attinger. That night, Crosshairs made known his desire to strike out on his own after Drift and Bumblebee started fighting, but fell in under Optimus as the gravity of their situation began to sink in. Crosshairs learned of Leadfoot's fate, and joined in the plan for Cade and Shane to infiltrate KSI. The group made for Chicago, where they snuck aboard Lockdown's vessel. Crosshairs initially refused to take part in the rescue mission, asking what was in it for him, but after some aggressive negotiation from Hound, joined in the mission. Crosshairs helped sabotage some of the ship, causing the anchors to release, which the humans used to escape after rescuing Tessa. He warned Hound against messing with alien creatures on the ship, to no avail. They soon found the captured Optimus, who instructed them to detach the part of Lockdown's vessel they were on for their own personal use. Crosshairs soon commandeered an Orbital Assault Carrier, using it to pick up Bumblebee and the Humans. He flew it through the skies of Chicago, fleeing Lockdown's minions until deciding to enter the fray personally, but not before instructing Cade and Shane on how to use the OAC's weaponry. Crosshairs took on many of Lockdown's henchmen upon para-trooping into the skies, and later exited the battle and regrouped with the others. Crosshairs was all too happy to leave Earth when Optimus decided they would leave permanently. He remained aboard the ship stolen from Lockdown with Drift and Optimus, but unfortunately their ride off-planet was shot down. Crashing in a nearby valley, Crosshairs decided he'd had enough of being the "underdog" and said the humans deserved what was coming for them before asking Optimus what their next move would be. Crosshairs was both astonished and annoyed that Optimus recruited the aid of the Dinobots, and retreated to the sidelines while Optimus beat some authority into Grimlock. Upon seeing Grimlock's massive dinosaur mode, he backed away in fear. The Dinobots joined up with the Autobots once Optimus "coerced" Grimlock, and Crosshairs mounted Scorn, though not without a few more grumbles about Optimus' exceptional motivational skills. Crosshairs took on many of the KSI Transformers with Scorn, and they later helped escort the Seed to safety. Lockdown's intervention threw things astray, but the battle saw the Autobots victorious. Crosshairs bid farewell to Scorn, who he had nicknamed "Spike" after the battle, and told his new friend that he'd ride with him anytime. When Optimus departed into space on his own, he ordered Crosshairs and the other remaining Autobots to protect the Yeagers from harm. Transformers: The Last Knight Relationships *'Allies''' **Optimus Prime - Friend and Leader **Bumblebee **Drift **Hound **Cade Yeager **Tessa Yeager **Shane Dyson **Joshua Joyce - Enemy Turned Ally **Su Yueming **Brains *'Enemies' **Cemetery Wind **Galvatron **Lockdown Gallery crosshairs is great.jpg IMG_20140618_101227_1403075567.jpg|Crosshairs and Drift Trivia * Crosshairs' loyalty to Optimus Prime is ambiguous. While he was first excited that he would reunite with Optimus in the desert, he had little interest in rescuing his leader from Lockdown's grasp. * Crosshairs, Hound and Drift are the first newcomer Autobots to earn more than 5 minutes of screen time and to have more than 6 lines of dialogue in the same film. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Male Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Science Fiction Heroes